1. Field
This application relates generally to vehicle monitoring and telematics, and more particularly to a method and system of vehicle telematics enabled customer experience.
2. Related Art
Telecommunication and information processing technologies have considerably evolved and converged, resulting in a variety telematics technologies. These telematics technologies have been incorporated into vehicle and computerized fleet management systems. Examples of such applications include, inter alia: GPS navigation, vehicle tracking and automatic driving assistance.
Concurrently, vehicle monitoring and maintenance has become more complicated for vehicle owners. Vehicle owners may not have the knowledge or ability to detect when repairs are required. At the same time, sensor technologies are available to provide data about various vehicle systems.